In recent times, public focus on saving energy has sharpened and consequently various new methods and materials have been devised to better insulate heated and air conditioned living spaces and the like. For example, new materials have been evolved to increase the "R" value in general and in some instances the depth of insulating material in attics or the like has been increased to achieve energy savings. However, notwithstanding these improvements, unless the living space is completely sealed, there are still leakage paths which can result in energy losses. For example, it has been found that the folding stairways for attic access in most instances remain uninsulated since the problem of insulating the space in a manner to still provide access is rather difficult. These areas provide a large opening through which heat losses can occur in the winter and cooled air can escape during the summer.
Attic hatchway covers or the like are not new per se. For example, various prior art types are shown in the patents listed below.
______________________________________ 1. ACUFF, JR. INSULATION U.S. Pat. No.: 2,330,941 2. LONG ET AL. MODULAR INTERIOR STORM WINDOW AND HEAT TRAP U.S. Pat. No.: 4,318,255 3. STEINER ATTIC HATCHWAY INSULATING COVER U.S. Pat. No.: 4,658,555 4. DALEY ATTIC ACCESS STAIRWAY COVER U.S. Pat. No.: 4,928,441 5. KING ET AL. ATTIC INSULATING SYSTEM U.S. Pat. No.: 4,944,126 ______________________________________
It has been found that while these prior covers are generally effective for the purposes intended, they are nevertheless bulky and rather difficult to manipulate and install and do not provide the optimum sealing characteristics.